


Moonlight Shadow

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Knight privileges, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Jenna has always been the most submissive Knight, but she has a love for darkness especially when it comes to men in positions of power.Her hunger for sex and control is equal only to her hunger for murder. Submissive in other areas of life but dominant in the bedroom, she prides herself on this.Love and relationships are frowned upon within the First Order but as second in command to the master of the Knights of Ren, her position comes with certain…perks.





	1. Submission

**Author's Note:**

> The very first fic I ever wrote! The girls in my writing GC implored me to post this, so...  
> Please be kind :)  
> And thanks for reading x

Jenna has always been the most submissive Knight, but she has a love for darkness especially when it comes to men in positions of power.

Her hunger for sex and control is equal only to her hunger for murder. Submissive in other areas of life but dominant in the bedroom, she prides herself on this.

Love and relationships are frowned upon within the First Order but as second in command to the master of the Knights of Ren, her position comes with certain…perks.

Kylo Ren isn’t a man she can see herself with long term (even if it ever did become an option) but as a long-term sexual partner he fulfils her every need.

Dominant when required but sensitive and submissive when she needs him to be.

He hides his sensitive side from almost everyone, but he’s been with her long enough that he opens parts of himself that only she gets to see.

She enjoys having him wrapped around her little finger and makes the most of every opportunity to seduce him.

In front of the other Knights is the most satisfying (for her at least) but she’s seen the sideways glances from General Hux and she certainly has no desire to get on his bad side, so she’s tried hard to control herself in public.

For tonight though, she longs to be with him.

Although tired from a day of study and training, she still has energy to burn and satisfying herself isn’t going to cut it this time.

She needs his strong, sturdy arms holding her tight and his long, hard length filling her up and tonight she wants him to submit.

It will be her that will take control.

Returning to her quarters to change, she notices him approaching as she walks the dark hallway.

He has his mask on, but she can tell he's noticed her too.

Without a second thought she pushes him, forcing him into the dark alcove away from prying eyes.

'Helmet' she says in a desperate huff, and he complies.

The mechanical hiss as he removes it is enough to make her wet, if she wasn't already.

That sound does things to her she _cannot_ explain.

His dark eyes meet hers and the helmet drops from his hand onto the floor, shattering the quiet.

Pressing him up against the cold wall she smashes her lips into his and their kiss deepens quickly - it would seem he wants her as much as she needs him.

His gloved hands roam her body eagerly and he lets out a deep growl.

After moments of frenzied passion, she drags her lips away only long enough to whisper breathlessly in his ear - ‘Tonight. My quarters.’

Pulling away she glances at him just long enough to see his eyes wide and his hair a mess.

Oh, how she loves his hair.

Loves to desperately grasp for it as he eats her out, loves to run her hands through it while they kiss. It’s beautifully soft and seems to add an element of danger to his already attractive face.

He shakes his head, as if coming out of a daze and simply nods.

She sets off to change, leaving him to gaze longingly after her.

As she returns down the hallway, hearing Kylo’s heavy footsteps headed in the opposite direction, she notices one of her fellow knights leaning against a column, watching her.

Jenna wonders how long she had been there? Had she seen her with him? If looks could kill, she’d be dead.

She’s noticed this knight eyeing her man countless times before and wonders if maybe she’s jealous?

Whatever her issues, Lily Ren could wait for another time.

Back in her quarters, in the fresher, Jenna allows the warm shower water to run over her aching body.

Normally she’d rush this monotonous task to hurry to bed but tonight she lingers.

Reaching for the shampoo to lather her hair she hears the fresher door open. Had she forgotten to lock it?

She peers through the foggy glass, slightly alarmed and gasps as she catches a glimpse of Kylo there.

Their eyes meet briefly between the billowing steam and she opens the shower door for him - a silent invitation.

He begins to remove his layers of clothes somewhat hurriedly – eager to join her under the water.

Not a word is said between them.

They both understand exactly where this is headed.  
  
  
****

**_~~~~~~~~~~  
_ **

 

  
  
Unbridled lust burns in Kylo’s eyes as he joins her under the water.

She turns away from him, slightly embarrassed that he has surprised her, and he wraps his long arms tightly around her waist.

A shiver runs down her spine. His warmth envelops her as he leans in and begins trailing kisses from her jaw to the base of her neck.

She tilts her head to the side to allow him easier access. He sucks hard on her favourite spot, the one he knows makes her crazy – that tender spot just above her collarbone.  
  
A soft moan escapes her lips which only seems to spur him on, no doubt hoping to leave a mark.

He knows how much this turns her on and her arousal heightens quickly as she turns back toward him, engaging him in a deep kiss - her mouth open, allowing their tongues to meet.

She loves the way he tastes - craves it.

His large hands roam her saturated body – over her breasts, down to her stomach and hips and then slowly down the inside of her thigh.

At this stage she feels she is losing all control and wants to make sure he still understands who's in charge.

‘Kylo’ she whispers.  
  
‘Mmm?’ comes his response, his head still buried in her neck.

He's nuzzling her now, breathing in her scent and she can feel his hard length raised against her stomach.

She reaches for his cock and runs a single finger from the base to the tip, painfully slowly, knowing it drives him wild.

His breath hitches, and he locks eyes with her.  
  
‘I need to taste you’ she tells him, quickly sinking to her knees.

He can only stare down at her, the warm water cascading over his face and trickling down his ripped chest.

He knows he can’t stop her even if he wants to and right now he is content to let her do whatever she wants.

He motions slightly forward so his front is now out from under the water, his back still warmed by the heat of the shower but careful to ensure she won’t receive a mouth full of water.

He relishes control in all other areas of his life but when it comes to sex with Jenna Ren, he's mostly happy to let her take the lead.

It hadn’t been that way with the women before her, quite the opposite in fact, but it had been much more regular with her and over time he’d just allowed it to happen.

Enjoyed it even.

He feels loved, needed, desired - all the things he’s longed for his whole life.

He closes his eyes and prepares to savour the feeling of her mouth as she devours him.

How he loves his cock in her mouth.  
  
He's large – and every woman feels the need to inform him of that - and she can’t take him fully in her mouth, although over time she’s found ways to work around it.

She licks the tip of his leaking cock, enjoying the initial taste of him.

Jenna loves the way he tastes and how he can’t help but thrust slightly into her mouth, _always_ eager for more. More.

She continues, quickening the pace and glancing upwards to take in the sight before her.

He's watching her now - his mouth slightly open, water droplets dripping from the hair that falls across his eyes.

She cups her hand over his sac, caressing the soft skin there and continues to suck hard on him, willing him closer to climax. She knows he has little control in this area and that it won’t be long before he is filling her mouth.

She’s never swallowed for others before, but with him it’s different.

Everything is different.

She feels him grab her hair and pull, so she knows he's close. She moves her mouth towards the end of his reddening tip and continues to suck hard, preparing to drink him down.

Moments later his eyes roll back in his head as he cries out, spilling warmth over and over into her mouth. 

Jenna  swallows, trying her best to take it all in – placing steadying hands on the back of his thighs as his legs shake.

He releases his grip on her hair and she releases her grip on him, as his orgasm subsides.  
  
  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~**  
****

  
They finish showering together and wash each other’s hair.

What at first seemed like a mundane task had become quite an intimate thing between them.

Kylo shivers. ‘Water’s getting cold’ he announces, reaching around her to turn off the taps.

He opens the shower door, reaching for her hand to help her out. Grabbing 2 towels from the rack near the door he wraps one around her, the other around himself.

Drying off quickly she then steals his towel with a cheeky grin, throwing it behind her onto the floor.

‘Bedroom’ she tells him with seductive eyes, promptly dropping her towel to the floor.

He smiles, knowingly. A smile is something she rarely sees from him, so it still surprises her.  
  
‘Already? You _are_ impatient’, he replies, with a soft chuckle. He lifts her swiftly off her feet and her legs wrap around his waist as he carries her toward the bedroom.  
  
He places her down onto the soft mattress and she moves back towards the head of the bed, wasting no time beckoning him closer.

He moves up the bed and she pats the spot next to her, requesting he lay down.

Raising an eyebrow, he looks slightly confused before realising what she wants. ‘You do realise I need a bit of… _time_ , before I can go again?’  
  
‘But I’m not sure how long I can wait’ she answers, grinning mischievously and running her finger up and down his right bicep.

He shakes his head and chuckles. She never ceases to amaze him.

She has energy he didn’t know existed when it comes to the bedroom.

One day he'll take back all that power he’s given her but for now - for tonight - he’ll submit.

Or that’s what he’ll have her believe.  
  
‘Let me ride you’ she says boldly, straddling his massive body and coming to rest on his stomach.

‘Soon’ he tells her, leaning up to engage her in a kiss. He bites her bottom lip before placing several kisses along her jawline, eventually ending up back at her mouth.

She kisses him back tenderly, while reaching behind her to try and grasp his cock.

‘Patience, my knight’ is his stern reply.

He grabs her roaming hand, pulling it tight against his chest. ‘There's something we can do while we wait though'

'Well, something I can do’ he says, flipping her over.

‘Stay here, I’ll be right back.’

He climbs off the bed, heading over to the cabinet in the corner.

He rummages through the drawers, eventually returning to the bed with something in his hand. ****

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

****

 

‘Is that rope?’ she enquires as he nears, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

A thrill surges through her.  
  
‘It is. I was saving it for the right time and I feel like this is it. But we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do'

'Up for it?’  
  
‘If your plan is to tie my hands up while you eat me out, then I think you should hurry up and get started’ she replies, growing impatient.

He climbs back on the bed.

‘I hoped you’d say that. But before I do we need a safe word - a word you can use so I know to stop if it gets too much'

'Anything come to mind?’  
  
She says the first horrid thing that pops into her head. ‘Hux’ she announces, cringing.  
  
‘Really? You couldn’t have picked anything else?!’ he says, shaking his head.  
  
‘Well you’ll certainly want to stop what we’re doing if I say that, won’t you?’  
  
“Can’t argue with you there. Ok, Hux it is’ he agrees, making a face.

He moves towards the bed head to tie her up.  
  
She offers her hands to him and he begins tying them together, tight enough to hold but loose enough to allow her to break free if she needs to.

He proceeds to tie the rope behind her head onto the bed, while she watches him, deep in concentration.  
  
‘Not too tight?’ he asks, allowing her time to get used to it.  
  
‘No, perfect.’  
  
‘Ok, good. Now you’re at my mercy’. A darkness flares in those pretty eyes.

He backs away and rests on his haunches, his eyes roaming her naked body.

She can see he's going to enjoy this.  
  
He positions himself over her, trailing kisses from her neck down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth.

He rolls his tongue around it, sucking lightly, causing it to harden at his touch.

He moves on to her other breast then, sure to give it equal attention.

She loves the feel of his lips on her body. Anywhere on her body. She’ll never grow tired of it.  
  
He moves gently downwards, searing burning kisses into her skin.

She's becoming wetter by the second, squirming, getting used to not having the use of her hands.

Normally she'd grab his hair while he had his head between her legs, but she realises now she won’t be able to.

But this only seems to turn her on more. She's so wet from the anticipation, she closes her legs instinctively as he moves down to settle at the foot of the bed.  
  
‘Open up for me’ he coaxes her, looking up to make sure she is still ok.  
  
‘I’m so wet’ she groans, self-consciously.  
  
‘The wetter the better. That’s what I want’ he reassures her.

‘Let me taste you.’  
  
She parts her legs slightly and he pushes them further apart.

He studies her glistening pink lips for a moment. ‘Mmm, you are wet’ he notes as he dips a finger into her wetness, placing it into his mouth.

‘So wet’ he says, licking his lips hungrily. ‘You taste so good’.

He returns between her legs, his tongue shooting out as he begins lapping at her, Jenna shuddering at the initial contact.

He holds her thighs for leverage as he licks up and down her slit, moaning at the taste of her in his mouth.

He lingers there, before moving his tongue up to begin teasing her clit. He traces slow, firm circles around her most sensitive area and she can feel the wetness now trickling down the inside of her thigh.

Kylo laps it up, not wanting to miss a drop - he could live off the taste of her.  
  
He parts her lips, pushing a long finger slowly inside. He drags it in and out repeatedly, letting her reactions guide him.

He can tell by now what she likes and what she doesn’t by the noises she makes.

‘More’ she pleads breathlessly, so he adds another finger inside, causing her head to fall back against the pillow.

He lifts both her legs from the bed and places them on his shoulders.

She's now completely helpless beneath him – one of his hands on her stomach holding her in place.  
  
His fingers pick up the pace while he attacks her clit with his tongue and she can feel herself coming closer to the edge.

It’s torture not being able to grab him – any part of him - but she can only lay there as he works away at her with his hot mouth.

She glances briefly down at him - his hair covering most of his face and tickling the inside of her thighs, driving her wild. She feels herself peaking quickly.

 _‘Kylo…I_ …’ she stammers, her mind a daze.  
  
‘Come for me like a good girl. Don’t hold back. Give me everything’ he encourages her, as he returns to bite down gently on her clit - knowing full well that it will be enough to bring her orgasm crashing down.

It _always_ is.

Her legs shake violently as it hits, and she screams his name as she comes onto the sheets.

He licks up as much as he can, but he isn’t finished. No, he keeps at her.

Licking and sucking and fingering until she can barely open her eyes – he knows he has all the power here and he’s keen to make the most of it. He knows she can take it - she’s taken it so many times before without any complaint.

‘ _More_. Come for me some more. I know you want to’ he almost taunts her, not letting up.

Wave after wave of pleasure racks her body until she almost blacks out with her most powerful orgasm yet.

‘ _Yes, yes’_ she hears him chanting, over and over as she comes again and again, until she can’t anymore, and he finally relents, pulling himself away from her throbbing core.

He rubs his hands up and down her calves, helping soothe her.

Her shudders eventually settle, and he looks up to see her staring down at him - flushed and out of breath.

How he loves seeing her like that, all because of him.  
  
‘Oh, we’re not done yet’ he informs her, keeping her legs locked around his neck.

‘ _You know I can take whatever I want’_


	2. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's constantly rough with her, but she loves it that way - the darkness and the danger excite her.  
> Would she ever tire of this passion? Would she ever tire of him?  
> She doesn't think so.

Not even allowing her time to properly recover, he climbs back up onto the bed and pushes the tip of his hard cock into her entrance, watching for her reaction.

A small moan escapes her lips – she's spent, but ready for him to enter her.  
  
‘Kylo, please’ she nearly begs and the next second she knows he is pushing fully into her, his wide girth stretching her to her limit.

She should be used to this by now, but he is larger than anyone else she’s ever been with and she groans at the feel of him inside her.

He pushes in to the hilt and pauses, looking down at her.

His dark hair falls across his face, his dark eyes search hers.

He pulls back, almost out altogether before thrusting roughly back into her.

In and out.

In and out.

Their bodies move together in perfect harmony – they’ve done this so many times before and it feels like second nature but it’s always sensual and _always_ heated.

Kylo's constantly rough with her, but she loves it that way.

The darkness and the danger excite her – would she ever tire of this passion? Would she ever tire of him??

She doesn't think so.

He's pounding away within her now, his moans growing louder with every thrust, her pussy aching.

‘Yes, yes, harder, please’ she moans, urging him on.

He picks up the pace and continues, sweat dripping from his brow onto her chest.

With his hands pushing both of her knees back towards her, her legs still wrapped around his neck, he pounds into her as hard as he can, growing closer to release.   
  
‘Yes, yes – you take my cock so well - _gonna fill you up’_ he tells her breathlessly in between thrusts.

She loves it when he praises her and when he's filthy in the bedroom - she could listen to it all night.

Sometimes she'll talk to him that way, but for tonight she’s happy to let him do the talking - she'll just lay there and take it.

This wasn’t her original plan for the evening, but things don’t always go _according to plan_.

He almost shouts as he spills over inside her, emptying thick ropes of seed within her, pushing in as deep as he can go.

She’s thankful for the birth control implant - the one all female Knights are required to have - as she loves nothing more than the raw feeling of _him_ inside _her_.

He removes her legs from his shoulders, laying them gently down the bed.

She'll hardly be able to walk in the morning, but she doesn’t care.

He withdraws and leans down to lick her pussy, dripping with his come, and does his best to clean her up.

He crawls up her body and kisses her lips, allowing her to taste herself before lying next to her.

They lie for a few minutes, catching their breath.

Sated.

Before long she notices his breathing has steadied and he’s asleep. She snuggles into his side and prepares to drift off - exhausted - when she’s startled suddenly by the bedroom door creaking.

Maybe it’s one of those strange dreams that hit you as you begin to fall asleep, but no.

She lifts her head to look around - her door definitely open, light from the hallway illuminating her room.

Quarters are heavily secured on the ship, only accessible with a pin code.

But only Kylo knows the pin code to her quarters...and he’s asleep beside her… ** _  
_**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It happens in an instant.

One minute she’s drifting off, the next the figure in the room is _on her_ , dragging her from the bed.

She stumbles but manages to find her feet, and without thinking grabs Kylo’s saber from the bedside table.

She’s practised with it before, late at night in secret training sessions with him, and she’s more than capable with it, but she struggles to locate the ignition button in the dark amongst the hurried frenzy of activity.

Jenna panics and it drops from her hand, falling back onto the bed.

The mysterious figure is covered head to toe in black, and her first thought is _Hux._

He’s always hated Kylo and maker knows he’d take her from him in an instant given half the chance, but the nimble movements of her attacker make her think it’s someone else.

Someone smaller. A woman maybe?

She feels a weapon connect with her shoulder, as she ducks to avoid the staff being swung at her.

Sharp pain rings through her body and she cries out, hoping Kylo’s awake by now but he's not. She’s been taught to fight and it’s time to use that training.

She’s not giving up this easy.

Jenna continues to defend herself any way she can, pummelled from every angle, when she hears Kylo’s saber ignite behind her, and in an instant, he’s hurtling from the bed to her.

His saber pierces directly through the chest of the assailant and with that, it’s over.

The intruder falls to the floor and the air around them stills.

Kylo rushes to the door to turn on the light before heading quickly back to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms.  
  
‘Are you ok?’ he asks, panicked. ‘Where are you hurt?’  
  
‘I…I’m..ok’ she barely manages, shocked and breathless.

Holding her for a moment to make sure she is, Kylo releases her, bending down to lift the black hood from the body on the floor.

Jenna gasps.

‘ _Lily Ren’_ he tells her, for some reason unsurprised.

‘I thought it might come to this’.  
  
Jenna's confused.

Lily, her fellow knight? The woman she’d trained with, confided in even?

It hits her then.

Confided in. She’d told her things about her life, but she’d been sure not to mention Kylo’s name – had Lily discovered it was Kylo she’d been seeing?

Had she been jealous all these years?

‘She propositioned me once’ Kylo tells her. ‘I didn’t say anything to you, but I rejected her advances and I noticed a change in her after that’ he continues, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She remembers Lily watching them in the hallway earlier and the look she’d given her - she’d obviously wanted Kylo for herself and had been willing to kill her to get to him.

Returning to the bed she sits down next to him, taking his hand. ‘Thank for you saving me’ she tells him, tears welling her eyes.

‘Always’ he replies sincerely, turning to look at her.

He squeezes her hand tightly and there’s a moment of silence before he speaks again - he realises _now_ it's more than just casual sex.

He’s in love with Jenna Ren.  
  
‘There's no one else’ he tells her. ‘There never will be’.

‘ _Just you._ ’

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_There is no one else, there never will be. Just you._  

Kylo’s revelation had shocked her.

Jenna 's lying in bed alone, wondering where he's disappeared to.

They’d moved to his quarters after the attack - she was too nervous to sleep in her own room, even though the threat had been eliminated.

That, and his bed is _much_ more comfortable.

And much larger.

It’s early morning now, light is filtering in through the crack in the dark curtains.

She needs to find Kylo.

Jenna drags herself from his warm bed, grabbing her nightie from the floor and pulling it over her head.

She’s too tired to even find underwear, so she just doesn’t bother.

Her mind is racing. If Lily Ren had worked it out, how many others knew?

Hux?

Her fellow Knights?

They had to be more careful now, no-one else could find out.

Kylo had told her it would be a threat to his leadership and he saw it as having the potential to undermine his authority.

He and Hux were constantly at each other’s throats – one slip-up and Hux would never let them forget it.

_Either of them_.

They couldn’t go public, Kylo had made that very clear several times over the past few years, although not so much recently. Maybe he’d changed his mind?

She can’t get back to sleep with the nagging thoughts filling her head and there’s adrenaline lingering after the fight and there’s only one way she can think of to relieve it.

She needs him for that – it’s nowhere near as much fun by herself.

Kylo had been tossing and turning and woke in the morning to find Jenna asleep, so he’d pulled his robe on and wandered up to the bridge to watch the stars – it had always helped him clear his head.

Just the vastness of space seemed to calm him somehow.

That’s where Jenna finds him half an hour later – gazing out from the command bridge.

It’s still early but she remembers it’s Friday, Kylo should be leading their monthly meeting with the ship’s crew and his Knights.

Maybe he’s forgotten? Although that’s not like him at all.

‘ _Ren,_ our meeting’ she reminds him, approaching him from behind. He turns to look at her, and she moves around to stand in front of him.

‘Already started. I’m not going, I told Hux to take care of it. You don’t have to go either if you don’t want to’ he replies, his breath tickling her face as he talks.

She notices he’s not even wearing his helmet in public - and he looks distracted.

‘You’re not exactly dressed for a meeting anyway’ he remarks, raising his eyebrows at her.

He glances around to make sure no one's watching them.

It’s quiet, just the two of them and the hum of the ship - everyone else stuck in the meeting.

‘True'

'And you know, I’m still worked up after last night, but I think I have a fix for that’ she breathes into his ear, pushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

‘Why am I not surprised?’ he answers, chuckling. His hands now move to her hips.

_‘_ Well, I’m up for it. Let’s go’ he tells her, grabbing her hand to lead her away.

‘Nuh-uh’ she says, shaking her head at him. ‘Here.’

‘Here?'

'As in, on the bridge, here?’

‘Exactly’.

‘No, too risky'

'That meeting could end any minute and we’d get caught. Let’s go back to bed.’

She leans in and kisses him deeply, trying to take his mind off what’s going on around them and the risk they’re taking. 

Jenna looks at the clock on the wall. ‘We have at least 20 minutes...Master’ she says. ‘Let’s make the most of it’

‘Oh, but can you keep quiet, Jenna Ren? I don’t think so’ he remarks.

He has a point. She struggles to be quiet when they're intimate.

Maker, _who could blame her_?

‘I’ll certainly try’ she responds, pointing to the side of the room and wriggling her eyebrows at him. ‘See that bench there? Lay down on it’.

‘I have a bad feeling about this. We have to hurry’.

She follows him over, watching his long slender body lay down on the bench. He doesn’t even remove his robe.

‘Hungry?’ she asks, seductively pulling her nightie up over her head - glad now she decided not to wear any underwear underneath.

She’s now completely naked. On the bridge.

Kylo growls.

This is about as risky as it gets, the thrill of possibly being caught making her wetter than ever.

She climbs up on the bench, moving her knees up to settle either side of his head. She looks down at him, staring deep into those pretty eyes.

He’s smiling now, a wicked grin, licking his plump lips - desperate to taste her again.

She sinks closer to his mouth. Kylo grabs her hips, holding her in position.

He parts her lips gently, planning on getting her all worked up with his fingers first, then his mouth.

‘ _Wetter than ever’_ he whispers, working his fingers over her most sensitive areas.

He growls possessively. ‘ _Your pussy is mine’_

He’s exploring - even though he knows every inch of her. He loves to make her wait to come – whether she likes it or not.

He works her up quickly until she’s wet enough to take him, then he pushes his middle finger in, slowly. He moves it around inside her and she wriggles her hips around to accommodate him.

His finger slides out easily and he places it in his mouth, sucking it dry.

‘ _More_ ’ she tells him, and he obeys.

Two thick fingers enter her and curl around to find her g-spot.

Jenna arches her back, aching to come. He doesn’t move from that tender spot, watching her intently as she screams out (as quietly as she can) and comes, finally relieved of built up tension.

He starts on her with his mouth, removing his fingers and wiping them on his robe.

His long tongue tickles her insides and he licks and sucks, making her squirm until she’s coming again - this time in his mouth.

‘ _Yes baby, keep going’_ he encourages her, soaking up her juices, keeping his mouth on her.

She’s not sure how much more she can take but she closes her eyes tight, relishing every moment of pleasure. She never wants this to end but at the same time, it’s excruciating, and becoming a little too much.

He sees her through orgasm after orgasm until she can’t take it for another second.

‘ _HUX_ ’ she screams…

…just as the meeting room door opens.

Hux and the entire ships crew are now standing there, mouths open, staring at them.

There's absolutely no way to disguise what they’re doing.

This _cannot_ be misconstrued.

She's totally naked and practically sitting on Kylo’s face.

And - oh maker - she just screamed Hux’s name while Kylo was eating her out.

_This won’t go down well._

Hux moves towards them, the rest of the crew frozen in place, too scared to make a move or to say anything.

As he nears the bench, he picks up the nightie from the floor and hands it to her, a disgusting smirk on his face.

‘ _Well, well. What do we have here_?’ he says, his cocky tone making her feel sick to the stomach.

His pervy eyes roam her body and she realises she’s still naked. She jumps from the bench holding her nightie in front of her, her back to Kylo.

He sits up and turns, his legs hanging from the bench. He pulls her into him, holding her tightly.

Possessive even.

‘This little shenanigan ends. _Right now’_ Hux says, directing his words at Kylo behind her.

‘Don’t think I didn’t know this was going on. I just had to make you comfortable enough to take the risk and get caught - and here we are'

'Ren, we need to talk...'

_'...alone_.’

‘You should go’ Kylo says turning to Jenna, his lips still shiny with her come. He wipes his hand across his face, trying his best to remove the evidence but it’s far too late for that now.

She pulls her nightie over her head, turning to leave. Her walk of shame unfortunately takes her past the entire crew.

‘ _whore’_ , ‘ _master’s_ _pet_ ’, ‘ _slut_ ’

She does her best to block out the nasty comments, heading straight to her quarters, collapsing on the bed in tears.

She _knew_ it was a risk, and this time it hadn’t paid off. She knew Kylo would be angry and she feared this might be the end of their little _charade_ , although she dearly hoped it wasn’t.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It’s been over an hour. Kylo still hasn’t come back to see her and she’s wondering if he ever will.

She's changing in the fresher when she hears her door open, seeing him come in.

‘Jenna, are you here?’ he calls out, sitting down on the couch.

She leaves the fresher and walks out into her quarters, now fully clothed.

Her hair is still wet from her recent shower – she’d needed the warm water to wash away her tears.

She takes a seat next to him, keeping her distance.

He notices immediately that she’s been crying.

‘Are you ok?’ he asks, concerned.

‘Yes’ she lies, hoping he won’t know the truth. ‘So, what happened with Hux?’

‘Not much really. He made himself perfectly clear. Reckons he knew about this for a while but you know Hux...he’s full of himself'

'Loves to make a big scene about everything’

‘Will he tell Snoke?’ she asks, finally voicing her main concern.

_‘_ Not after the deal we made, no. You don’t have to worry about that'

'And it changes nothing between us. We just have to be discreet from now on'

'And I mean, _discreet_.’ He emphasises that last word and she knows she can’t attempt to cross that line again.

‘So, we’re ok Master?’ she asks tentatively, moving her hand to rest on his thigh.

‘Yes, we’re ok'

'And _please_ , call my Kylo.’

‘Kylo’ She tests the word out on her lips, loving the sound of it.

She kisses him gently before collapsing in his arms. It’s quite for a minute or two before he speaks again.

‘One more thing. You need a new safe word’ he says, sternly.

‘I never want to hear you scream Hux’s name ever again. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Crystal’ she responds, looking up at him.

She giggles, slightly embarrassed.

'Is that door locked?' she asks hopefully, glancing over her shoulder.

'Yes. Why?'

She tugs on his tunic, pulling him down the couch onto her.

'Because I don't want to get caught again...but I'm never going to stop wanting you'

'No-one will catch us in here. Do what you will' he says with a devilish grin.

And that's all the validation she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
